


steal my sweating lips, wield my starving hips

by dusthymns (figurehead)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, honestly not much else besides lmao, i spent a lot longer writing this than i probably should have done tbh, oh fuck it's lit, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurehead/pseuds/dusthymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the post-Death Star celebrations on Yavin IV, Han and Luke escape to the Millennium Falcon for some much needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal my sweating lips, wield my starving hips

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these fuckin characters and technically neither does George Lucas :^) gay trans boy luke is literally the best
> 
> Aight,,, I'm a trans guy myself and I just wanna say to all cis people reading this not all of us are gonna be comfortable with the same descriptors for our junk as I use here so like.... anyway I wanna apologise for the very minor head hopping that occurs once or twice here lmao. I've been listening to a lOT of purity ring and thieves like us while writing this and now two of my favourite bands are probably ruined for me forever enjoy

Despite what some might say, Han Solo has never quite reckoned himself a cynic, which is why even though he's never believed in the Force he feels that he should at least thank it somehow that he and Luke have been finally granted some privacy at this moment in time. Ever since the destruction of the Death Star he's been surrounded by throngs of Rebel pilots endlessly congratulating him - for swooping in when it seemed all hope was lost, distracting Darth Vader and allowing Luke to fire that one crucial shot - but to him it's nothing compared to the memory of Luke literally running into his arms, those baby blue eyes alight with triumph and excitement as he held onto Han like he couldn't get any closer, the feeling of which is worth more to him than any medal or celebration ceremony in the galaxy. He's still turning it over in his head now, even as he stumbles into the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon with Luke in tow, hand in hand and still giddy with the rush of victory, but he manages to snap out of his train of thought in time to spin Luke around to face him and claim his mouth in a bruising kiss, his hands coming up to grasp at the Jedi in training's upper arms, keeping him close. After what feels like hours rather than minutes Luke pulls back to break the kiss, locking eyes with Han and biting his lip in anticipation.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Luke," Han murmurs as he leans in to press his lips to the side of Luke's neck, sucking bruises into the sensitive skin, a reminder of his affections that the kid'll surely struggle to cover up in the morning. Luke positively fucking _groans_ at this attention, his hands fluttering on Han's shoulders, not sure whether he wants to pull him closer or push him away. "You sure nobody's gonna see us here?" he chokes out, his breath catching in his throat as the smuggler's mouth moves upwards to ghost along the line of his jaw.  
"Chewie's doing some repair work on the ship, he'll probably be down there a couple of hours," Han replies, almost absent-mindedly, his attention still focused on drawing the softest whispery breaths from that sweet mouth, before he ceases all activity and pulls back to regard Luke with a decidedly impish gaze, lifting his arms to take Luke's face between his hands. "Tonight's all about you, kid."  
Han can't help but smirk in triumph as Luke stares back at him, transfixed, his lips parted in the quietest gasp - indeed, the Falcon is still stationed at the Rebel Alliance base on Yavin IV and the rest of the crew has surely retired to their sleeping quarters by now, leaving Chewbacca to work on some surface repairs outside, and right now Han is thanking his lucky stars that they aren't likely to be interrupted by some unsuspecting Rebel pilot letting their curiosity get the better of them. He takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss Luke again, winding his arms around his waist to lift him up off his feet.

As Luke flings one arm around Han's neck and twines his legs around his waist to keep his balance, Han makes his way toward the console at the other end of the cockpit, the farmboy in his arms still clinging to him for dear life, before he presses Luke back against it, manoeuvring himself to hover above him. Luke is gazing back up at him in wonderment, his blue eyes wide and his lips slightly parted, and Han can't help but think that the kid's never been more beautiful than he is now, eager and wanting and so damn desperate, so he runs his thumb along Luke's cheekbone before he gets back onto his feet, surveying him fully.  
"Y'know, Han," Luke grins cheekily, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."  
Han leans forward again, still locking eyes with Luke, his hands bracketing either side of his body. "I know," he smirks, raising a single eyebrow as he moves a hand to undo the belt sitting low on Luke's hips, tossing it aside afterward. "And I'm gonna make it worth the wait, kid, just you watch." Chuckling to himself at the sound of Luke's quiet gasp, Han moves his other hand to trace the outline of his thigh, first unclipping the holster strapped there, before carefully slipping Luke's knee-length boots off of his feet.

Soon enough, before Luke knows it, Han is sliding a hand up the inside of his thigh to press it against his crotch, feeling where he's soaked through and aching, and before he can stop himself he chokes out the older man's name and lets his head fall back against the dashboard as Han leans over him again, pressing his lips to the shell of his ear. "You've been thinkin' about me all this time, haven't you, Luke?" he purrs, his voice so low Luke swears he can feel it beneath his skin, and just the pressure of the smuggler's hand against him is enough to make him see stars, so he grasps the back of Han's neck to pull him down for another searing kiss, his fingers threading themselves into Han's soft brown hair.

"I've been thinking about you, alright," he breathes as they break apart, squirming against Han's attentions, his eyes clouded over with need. "Now if you don't get your damn hand off me this is gonna be over sooner than I'd like."

Obediently, Han obliges, keeping his eyes fixed entirely on Luke's face as his hands converge to undo the kid's pants and shuck them down to his ankles, letting them drop to the floor and stepping back a little to take in the sight of him. The hero of the Rebellion looks absolutely debauched right now - colour high on his cheeks, his sandy blond hair ever so slightly dishevelled and strewn about his forehead, lips reddened and swollen from being simultaneously kissed and bitten - and as Han lets his eyes wander further over Luke's small body, clad in a yellow flight jacket over a tight-fitting black shirt and nothing else save for his underwear, he feels his cock stir in his pants as he takes in those extra inches of pale gold skin that have just been revealed to him, and when he realises he can't exactly stand here staring at the kid forever he reaches out with one hand to touch Luke's face, tracing his lower lip with his thumb. They lock eyes with one another for a moment, Luke's gaze intense and unflinching, before Han pulls back to kneel to the floor, gently nudging his head between Luke's thighs.  
"Let me take care of you, kid," Han murmurs, kissing and kissing the sensitive skin of the inside of Luke's thigh and revelling in the sound of his shaky gasps that let the older man know he's doing something right. "I'm gonna make you feel so good you won't even remember your own name when I'm done." Even after all the victories of today he knows that Luke is still hurting - that he still feels responsible for the deaths of his aunt and uncle back on Tatooine, and for Obi-Wan, who of course was slaughtered by Darth Vader right in front of him - and after everything that's happened the kid deserves some tenderness, which Han is more than happy to give. He pauses for a moment to look back up at Luke, at the urgent expression on his face and the glint in his eyes, before he leans in again to run his tongue along Luke's thigh, eliciting a shudder from the Jedi hopeful and locking eyes with him all the while.  
"Han - Han, please," Luke whines, rocking his hips against Han's torso, his head tossed back in frustration, and even through the couple of centimetres of clothing separating the two Han can feel just how wet and desperate Luke is; at this point it wouldn't be right not to oblige him, to drive him wild with just a few well-placed strokes of his tongue. Drawing back, he keeps his eyes on Luke's face as he slips his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, pulling it away from his hips before sliding the garment down his legs and tossing it to the floor.

Almost instantly, Luke reaches out to grasp Han's wrist and guide his hand between his thighs, a shuddering breath escaping him as the smuggler's rough fingertips make contact with his pussy, still so wet from Han's earlier attentions, his eyes fixed firmly on Han's face with an intensity he swears he's never seen from the kid before. "Can you feel it, Han?" he moans, pressing his hips back against Han's hand. "Can you feel how much I want you?"  
Han gazes back at Luke for a moment, his eyebrows raised and a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, before he frees his hand from Luke's grasp to ease his thighs further apart, kneeling to the floor before him again. He feels rather than sees the kid reaching for him, slightly trembling fingers tangling themselves in his hair, and he looks up to meet Luke's eye as he steadies himself with one hand splayed out over his hip and the other curled around his thigh, biting back a grin as Luke's lips part in a quiet gasp.  
"Close your eyes," Han murmurs, his face pressed against Luke's inner thigh, his words muffled into the tender skin there.

Luke eagerly complies, his eyes fluttering closed and his head fallen back against the Falcon's console, and that's when Han takes the initiative to lean in and run his tongue along Luke's pussy, revelling in the sound of his startled gasp and the feel of his fingers winding themselves tighter in his hair. Spurred on by his reaction he mercilessly teases Luke further, circling his aching clit with just the tip of his tongue until Luke is pressing Han's face closer against him, crying out for more contact, just as Han pulls away to look back at the kid's face, gracing him with a smirk.  
"Fuck, Han - _please_ ," Luke sobs as Han licks his lips slowly to tease him, almost as if he's savouring the taste of Luke on his tongue, committing it to his memory. With both of his hands fisted in Han's hair he tries to push the older man's head back down between his legs, willing that skilled mouth back where he needs it most, but Han just keeps fucking smirking as he raises a single eyebrow, his hand on Luke's thigh sliding down until he's grasping both of his hips, and Luke is so desperate he can barely focus on anything else but Han - of the feel of his hands on his skin and his own fingers tangled in his hair. After what feels like forever Han finally lowers his head to bury his face against Luke again, dragging his tongue in a single upward stroke from his opening to his clit and wrenching a strangled moan from Luke's throat.

Feeling Luke's hips twitching in small increments against his mouth, Han lets his eyes flicker up towards the kid's face, flushed a deep pink with pleasure, his pretty mouth hanging open just so to be able to let the most adorable choked sighs and moans slip past his lips, and he knows he can't get enough of Luke when he's like this, completely lost in the throes of ecstasy, so he presses his face closer against Luke to breathe him in, feeling him shudder beneath his hands. Soon enough Han is gradually increasing his ministrations; kissing Luke's cunt open-mouthed, applying pressure to his sensitive clit with his tongue, until Luke is arching up off the console desk with a breathless whimper that almost sounds like Han's name, his thighs trembling against the sides of the smuggler's head. Luke curls his toes tightly and shamelessly rolls his hips against the sensations that Han's giving him, letting his left hand fall away from his hair to grip onto the edge of the console and panting hard.  
"Luke - baby, you taste so fucking good," Han groans against Luke in adoration, his erection straining in his pants as he allows the younger man to overwhelm his senses completely. The lower half of his face is slick with saliva and Luke - oh stars, _Luke_ , who's grinding down against Han's mouth in earnest, his head thrown back and his breath coming in short, heavy gasps, and he's so damn beautiful like this it makes Han's head spin, so he fumbles blindly for Luke's free hand to take it in his own, feeling him gripping back almost hard enough to crush the bones beneath his skin. His other hand still bunched in Han's chestnut locks, Luke rests his feet on Han's upper back, heels digging into his shoulder-blades as Han's thumb presses into his hip, rubbing slow circles into the smooth skin there as he takes Luke's pleasure and makes it his.

Soon enough, just as Han is drawing Luke's swollen clit into his mouth, sucking gently on the sensitive nub like his life is depending on it, he hears the kid suddenly cry out loudly as he stiffens and shudders all down the length of his body, and it's in that moment that he _knows_ \- "Han, I'm so close - fuck, please don't stop - _Han_ -!" Luke is panting above him, nearly pulling several strands of Han's hair from his scalp, and Han never stops what he's doing even as he casts a swift glance up towards Luke's face, hazel eyes meeting blue in a heated gaze, before he presses his tongue inside Luke almost insistently, hearing him hiss through gritted teeth. He moves his hand on Luke's hip further upward to splay it across his lower abdomen, feeling the muscles tense and flutter there beneath his skin, his fingers on his other hand twining with Luke's and his thumb softly stroking the back of his hand.  
Keeping his eyes fixed on Luke's flushed face all the while, Han withdraws his tongue from the slick heat of Luke's cunt to flatten the surface of it against his clit, applying pressure in long, slow strokes until Luke is throwing his head back with a shout, desperately pushing back against Han's mouth. Already he can tell just how close Luke is from the feel of his fingers tightening in his hair and the sound of his moans becoming louder and more frequent, and Han wants nothing more than to bring Luke over to that point of delirious ecstasy - to see and feel the kid come undone before him, completely at the mercy of his skilled tongue - so he nuzzles closer between Luke's thighs with a low groan, the rasp of day-old stubble against tender overstimulated flesh eliciting a shiver and a needy whimper from the Jedi in training.  
"Han - _unnhh_ , I'm gonna - oh fuck, Han, _aahhh_ -!" Luke sobs desperately, his hand still maintaining a death grip on Han's, fingernails digging into his skin and leaving red crescent moon-shaped marks behind. Han pauses only for a moment to meet Luke's wide-eyed gaze, his cheeks flushed from the threat of an approaching orgasm, and before he can let himself be distracted by how adorable Luke is when he's all mussed up and close to begging he resumes his ministrations, never once breaking eye contact with the younger man.

Soon all it takes is a few flicks of Han's tongue on his clit to send Luke over, and he throws his head back with a strangled whine that uncoils into something between a scream and a whimper as his entire body convulses, his trembling hand on the back of Han's head pushing his face further into his pussy, stars bursting everywhere beneath his skin. Han inches his head a little lower, slides his tongue into Luke's tight, wet heat again, groaning against him as he feels how he's clenching and spasming inside, his hand still caught in a vice-like grip from Luke that he's sure he's going to feel for at least a week as he draws out Luke's orgasm with his lips and tongue. Still urgently grinding his hips down against Han's face, Luke cries out the smuggler's name between heavy gasps, blue eyes glazed over and unfocused, and Han can't help but be mesmerised at how fucking perfect Luke is right now, completely overwhelmed with pleasure - then before he knows it, he feels the kid's hand on the back of his head pulling his face away, and he obediently draws back and leans up a little, watching Luke's still-flushed face as he catches his breath.  
Luke finally exhales hard as his head falls back against the console desk, moving to fling an arm over his forehead, but as he just barely catches sight of Han's adoring gaze wandering over his features he can't help but laugh, tears of mirth springing at the corners of his eyes. Han draws himself up to his full height then, gracing Luke with a warm smile, his lips glistening with the clear wetness still smeared across his mouth and chin - at that moment he catches Luke gazing at him in awe, blue eyes wide and his lips slightly parted, and without hesitation he swipes two fingers across his face and slips them into his mouth, sucking them clean as he locks eyes with Luke, who's stifling a self-conscious laugh behind his hands and blushing furiously. Leaning in to press soft kisses to Luke's cheeks and forehead, Han moves his hands to cup the younger man's face, closing his eyes in adoration as he runs his thumbs over soft warm skin.

"Well, Han, I've gotta say," Luke laughs, running his hands through his own hair and biting his lip, "you give pretty good head."  
At that instant, Han pulls back to make eye contact with Luke, resting his other hand on the edge of the control desk. "Just pretty good?" he replies with a smirk and a cheeky twinkle in his eye.  
"Oh, shut up, you know what I mean," says Luke as he flings his arms around Han's neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Han reciprocates eagerly, his right hand moving to tangle his fingers in Luke's blond hair, lightened further by the dual suns of Tatooine, and he groans against Luke's mouth as the kid twines his bare legs around his hips just to keep his body close to his own, all humming warmth against his skin. All too soon, however, the two of them are suddenly startled by a familiar growl from the other end of the room.

 _[Am I interrupting something?]_ Chewbacca growls in amusement, leaning against the doorway of the Falcon's cockpit. Han attempts to twist his upper body round to face his co-pilot, albeit with some difficulty, while attempting to preserve as much of Luke's modesty as possible. "Chewie? I thought you were working on the ship!" he sputters in disbelief, having been under the impression that Chewbacca wouldn't be returning so early.  
_[Actually, I finished quite some time ago,]_ the Wookiee shrugs nonchalantly, regarding Han with a knowing expression while averting his eyes from Luke as he searches for the rest of his clothes. _[Though a game of Dejarik is not quite as thrilling with only one player.]_  
Han raises his eyebrows slightly but says nothing, allowing Chewbacca to continue. _[Han, what you do with the cub in your spare time is none of my concern, but if you toss him aside and break his heart like your past conquests I will personally see to it that you may never mate again. And that's a promise.]_

Han can't help but wince at the implication of Chewbacca's statement, taking into account the Wookiee's brute strength - his species has been known to rip people's arms out of their sockets when provoked - nevertheless, he swallows down the lump in his throat and flashes Chewie a cocky grin. "Don't worry, big guy, I wouldn't even dream of it," he chuckles, leaning sideways against the console desk, conveniently obscuring Luke from view as the younger man redresses hurriedly behind him. "Hey, why don't you head over to the main hold, I'll join you in a sec."  
Apparently pleased by the prospect of a game of holochess, Chewbacca turns away to head down the corridor, but not before he allows one last measured thought to echo down the hallway in the form of a loud roar; _[By the way, I heard everything!]_ At this, Han yells "yeah yeah, fuzzball!" after him, utterly embarrassed for Chewie more than himself, before he feels the lightest brush of fingertips against his own at which he turns round to face Luke, who's regarding him curiously as he shimmies back into his pants and slides them up over his hips.  
"What was he talking about?" the kid's asking him, leaning against the edge of the console desk. Not until that instant does it truly occur to Han that Luke still doesn't understand Wookieespeak, at least not yet anyway; he isn't quite sure whether he should be thankful for that or not, but he shoves the thought aside as he leans in closer to Luke and rests a hand on his waist, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"I'll tell you some other time, kid," he says, lifting his other hand to run his fingers through Luke's hair.

Clearly satisfied with Han's answer, Luke bites his lip to hold back a grin, big blue eyes lighting up, and that's when Han closes the gap between them to kiss Luke again, pulling his body closer against his own as his hand in Luke's hair moves toward his face. A mere week or so ago he would have scoffed at the idea, but in this moment he realises that he's willing to risk anything - a bounty on his head, being pursued by the Empire at every turn - just for the feel of a certain farmboy turned aspiring Jedi in his arms, though he's not quite ready to admit that out loud just yet. For now, though, he's willing to make the most of it while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW oh boy!!! You can tell that wasn't beta'd right
> 
> I extend all my sincerest apologies 2 Megan James of purity ring whose lyrics I have blatantly taken out of context to use for the title of this fic (fun fact: when I saw purity ring last year I hollered 'I LOVE YOU' from the crowd and she saw me from the stage and said she liked my hair !!! she is a tru Earth Angel and i love her) + my thanks to mark hamill for basically OK'ing queer+trans Luke headcanons and saving my life. I pray he never finds this fic he is too pure
> 
> I extend none of my apologies however to George Lucas b/c he's dense as shit and sold stam wams to didney so he can't do shit about some guy on the internet making his characters gay + trans :)))))) get rekt scrublord


End file.
